the kinda girl a guy would come back for
by newgirlcrazy98
Summary: Nick is in pain and is forced to take drastic action but there is one thing holding him back. Will he stay or go?


The day had finally come for Nick to move. The guys were helping him move his things that where in heavy boxes in to the van. He hadn't seen Jess in more than two months, not even a quick glance. He had decided not to tell her that he was leaving he couldn't face the pain of saying goodbye forever. Nick had received a call from his mother a couple of weeks before telling him that there was always a place for him to stay if he wanted it. Nick had decided to take up the offer and move back to Chicago it was to hard to be around Jess now that he couldn't have her.

Nick was about to load the last box on the truck wen something made him look inside. In the box were memories of her. A hoody that she had basically lived in when they where together, pictures of them together in a photo booth and as he lifted the jumper a familiar coin fell out the pocket. He felt the ache in his heart increase and he tried hard to fend off the tears that where filling his eyes. He loved her but it wasn't enough anymore.

As a tear ran down his face he looked up at her window hoping that she was there but he was met with emptiness. He looked back at the box and put it on the floor before tell the driver to go. He took the box in his hands and knew why he had not put it in the van… it didn't belong to him anymore.

-ness-

Jess got back to loft and ran to her room. She had not been able to see any sign of Nick without breaking down so she had decided to live in her room when she had to and she spent the rest of her time out. She hadn't seen him in two months and one week; it was killing her. She felt something wet and cold run down her face before she realised that she was crying. She shook her head and pulled herself together before getting ready for bed.

She turned around and was met by a menacing looking box that had her name written on it. She went over to it and sore a note taped to the top of it. She knew who it was from by the writing.

_Dear Jess, _

_By the time you get this I will be on a plane to Chicago. I tried to wait for you to get home but I had to leave. This is the last time you will ever see me Jess and also the last time I will get to tell you that I love you and I will never stop loving you. You mean more to me than the world itself which is why it is so hard for me to go but I have to for you and me, this way at least one of us can move on. I will never love anyone like I love you jess because its kind of hard to do when my heart belongs to you. I'm so sorry for hurting you and I hope you can learn to forgive me. I will never forget you and all you quirks that I love so much. I guess the last thing to say is thank you for making my dreams come true for a while. You will always be my dream Jess and if you could find it in yourself to never forget that then I will be forever grateful. I will miss you and think of you everyday forever. _

_Goodbye you clown, _

_Love Nick xxx _

Jess read the letter through blurry eyes. When she got to end of the letter she let out a wail and dropped to the floor. The pain was too much for her to handle. She looked at the peace of paper in her hand and noticed how the last couple of sentences where smudged form his tears. She reached up behind her to find the box. She pulled it to her legs, took a deep breath and opened it. She saw the photos and took them out to examine them. The first one of them looking at each other, wide grins where on their faces, eyes locked on each other. Jess couldn't help but let more tears fall. The second one Nick was tickling her so she was laughing at the camera and he was looking at her. She laughed at the memory before her eye caught the third photo. His lips where in her neck and she was laughing trying to push him off her, they both had a look of love and fun on their faces. She knew what the last photo was of and she couldn't bring herself to look at it for more than a second. They where smiling while there lips where locked she had her eyes closed but he was staring at her with such intensity she could feel it burn into her heart.

Under the photo was his red hoodie. She immediately picked it up and put it on for comfort. She put her hand in the pocket and felt something cold brush up against her hand. She took it out and her last ounce of control left her. She held the coin in her hand so tight that it was imprinted in her palm.

She sat like that for a while just thinking and crying. She missed him already. She loved him more than anything and she couldn't let him leave her. Without him in her life she couldn't go on. He was her oxygen. He was the reason she got out of bed in the morning. All of a sudden a rip of gilt cut through her. She had put him through so much pain. She couldn't say goodbye like this she had to at least hear his voice. She grabbed her phone and prayed to god that she wasn't to late.

-ness-

Nick was in the line to give in his ticket and with it the end of his life in LA when he felt his phone ring. He ignored it but it rang again. This time he got it out to see who was calling. When he saw the picture flash up on the screen he knew he couldn't answer it. He waited for the ringing to stop before he moved. Now at the front of the cue he gave in his ticket and his phone rang again. This time he had to answer.

"Hello?" He said

"Nick?" he heard the pain in her voice as she spoke.

"Yeah its me Jess" he replied fighting tears.

"I thought I was to late…"

"I'm about to board the plane now." He heard her give out a wavering breath.

"I had to hear your voice a last time." She cried.

"Don't cry Jess its all going to be ok." He lied.

"Please Nick can you do something for me?" he heard the desperation in her tone now.

"Anything." He replied with tears leaking out of his eyes.

"Don't go." Her words hung in the air for a moment before Nick replied shakily.

"I have to Jess."

"Why? Why Nick?"

"Don't you get it I can't be around you without having you!" he cried. "I love you too much Jess…"

"I love you too, more than anything! … Please don't leave me." Nick considered for a few minuets.

"Sir if you are going on this flight you need to go." The check in person said to him. He was torn stay or go?

"Jess I have to go… I'm sorry. I love you." He said before hanging up.

-ness-

Jess collapsed. She loved him why had he gone? She hurt all over and the only thing she could do was sit motionless. For the rest of the evening she stayed like that. Schmidt and Winston came to check on her once or twice but she didn't even react to them. The tears just kept streaming down her face until she fell asleep.

She woke up some time later from a loud banging coming from across the hall. She jumped out of bed and ran to the room knowing what she would see. Tears of joy already ran down her face but they soon turned in to tears of pain. The room was empty but the window was banging shut he wasn't there. She curled up on the floor and wailed.

She heard footsteps behind her but didn't react. He was gone. He hadn't come back. She continued to cry when she felt a warm hand on her back. She looked up and felt a wave of relief wash over her.

"Nick!" she cried. She pulled him to her and kissed him hard. He rapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. "I knew you wouldn't leave me." She said just holding him.

"I never lie Jess you are defiantly the kind of girl a guy would come back for." She laughed and kissed him again. "I love you Jess." He whispered to her.

"I love you too and I'm never letting you go again!"


End file.
